Silent Kingdom
by Nikolai Petirosky
Summary: Let it be known that the Silent Kingdom always existed, and will always drag those to their doom. Best never leave the eye of the sun, and never trust alleyways to lead you to anywhere but your demise...
1. Chapter 1

An: Welcome to the next tale. As i have said, DarkCzar13 will be proofreading, and any comments he has will be in bold letters. I would suggest you check out his story, it is quite good.

Quick summary of two characters that may be mentioned (or used):

Nikolai Petirosky: Wolf-Vampire Hybrid (see beast of burden), has become friends with the group, and is now married to Lily Petirosky, who he will soon be having a child with

The Runed Enchanter (or Smithy): Human covered in strange runes, and has revealed that the runes are a gift only he can use, that al;lows him to enchant anything he sees fit. Also married, and also soon to have a child.

Now, let us begin this tale.

Chapter 1: Silent Kingdom

Finn decided this was one of the best days ever. He and his girlfriend (he still blushed when he thought that word, let alone spoke it) had been spending the day together, and after a extended make-out session (which was entirely his fault), they had gone shopping in the Candy Kingdom, Flame Princess wanting to see what it was like to eat candy. She was obviously made of fire, and as such, had attempted to heavily pay (it was denied, saying he would do it free of charge) for a enchanted ring that would quell her flames, allowing her to eat, drink, be near anything flammable, etc etc...

After she found out why you don't each mass amounts of candy in one sitting, and had promptly fled to the bathroom to empty her stomach, they had went shopping for dresses, which had ended in a very long period of dress-up, Finn trying his very hardest to not be bored by the marathon of dress trying on. After that, they had left the shop (several dresses in Finn's backpack, having refused to carry a plastic bag full of girly clothing) they had saw the sun going down, and began making their way home. They cut through a alleyway, hoping to make it home before the sun fell completely.

They wouldn't see it for another week.

As Finn turned the alleyway corner, his mind picked up on something, but he couldn't place it. That is, until they had entered another brightly coloured street. The entire street was bare of the citizens, and the sun had disappeared, the moon hanging high in the sky. He felt Flame Princess hang onto him tightly, clinging to his arm with little restraint. "F-Finn...where is everyone?" she asked quietly, looking around for any signs of the dopey citizens.

He wondered the same thing, trying to hear any sound, but the street was silent. Except for a strange scurrying noise, he couldn't hear a-Scurrying noise?

Looking up, he had enough time to push Flame princess away, as a strange blur of flesh leaped down onto Finn, attempting to bite at him. Finn couldn't quite make the creature out, but he swore it had a human head, but he could feel four hands gripping him. Struggling, he freed a arm and punched it directly in what he thought was it's head, causing it to let go of him and scurry away. He looked at it, and realized it was ALMOST human. But, whatever this was had no legs, just another pair of arms. It climbed up a wall, and fled, cackling like a banshee, the sound of it running staying with him long after it was out of hearing distance.

He looked over,and watched as she ran up and hugged him. Slightly grateful of the four rings of flame resistance (each was more powerful then the last, as smithy had said), he hugged her back, feeling her heart beating rapidly against his chest. "W-What was that thing?" she asked, deciding to not let go of Finn no matter what, gripping his hand tightly.

"...I have no idea. We need to get you out of here, and get some back up. Jake should still be home, and Nikolai and Smithy aren't far from their either. Maybe even Marceline if we can get word to her." He explained and planned, watching her calm down slightly.

Nodding, they both fled towards the massive open gates, and both stopped directly at them. "...Finn? Why can't I move this way anymore?" she spoke quietly, trying not to panic.

Finn frowned, and gripped her hand tighter. It wasn't like there was something physically stopping them, but he couldn't make his limbs move that way, no matter how hard he tried.

They gave each other a worried look, and began walking back. "Which way should we go, then?" she asked, having been lost of where she was the moment she entered the massive kingdom.

Looking around, he spotted the massive castle that Bubblegum called her home, and pointed to it. "There. Someone might be inside, and can help us get out of this mess." he said quickly, trying to keep her from panicking, which was obviously failing by the fact that she was pressing against him with no restraint, which he would have enjoyed if the circumstances were less...terrifying.

However, he panicked when he heard a large thud, like a body hitting the earth, and slow lumbering steps towards them. Turning a corner, he almost prayed that it was somehow Father Knight, but he knew from the glimpse of a oversized round stomach, that whatever coming was not the protector the the innocent. Flame Princess gave a squeak of fear (Finn holding back the urge to do the same thing) and they both began to flee, not wishing to see what was turning the corner.

After running a great deal, they reached the center of town, the fountain that Finn had always been fond of 'looting' for coins as a child still there. However, sitting on a stool in the middle, was some form of creature. It looked to be some form of Flame elemental, judging by the flaming skin, and looked to be oddly similar to Flame Princess. However, this creature had no eyes or nose, just a large mouth, filled to the brim with sharp teeth, and possessed no arms. It's body hissed as the water splashed against it, sending steam floating about. "Hello, Princess and Hero. What forces brought you to our little Kingdom?" it cried, loud and squeaky one moment, and deep and terrifying the next.

"This isn't your kingdom, this is the Candy Kingdom!" Finn cried, approaching the fountain, sword drawn.

"No, your wrong, Hero. This is the Kingdom of Silence. The one who speaks with no tongue resides here, and we are his...flock."

Frowning, he stepped onto the edge of the fountain, watching the hissing elemental carefully. "And why are we here. You obviously know."

It laughs loudly, the squeaky then deep voice beginning to drive him up a wall. "The one that hears but with no ears wishes your head on a platter. As such, he has captured your little friends, and sent your friends into a infinite slumber, where they shall pay for their greatest evils. I suppose...you could rescue them, but you would need to find where their minds lay and free them of their torment. Oh, Looks like your little girlfriend has joined the list!" it cried, giggling madly.

He frowned, and realized that the tight grip on his hand was gone. Turning rapidly, he looked about, panicked.

Flame Princess was nowhere to be seen.

Growling loudly, he pointed his blade at it's neck. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

Laughing even louder, it bit down on the sword, drawing blood. "She is inside the morgue, regretting her mistakes, and atoning for her mistakes.."

AS he went to flee towards the area, the voice stopped him. "You best wait. An ally of sorts is sending assistance..." it cried, laughing deeply. "We would stop him, but it is against the RULLLLESSSS..."it screamed, the steam hiding the creature, before it cleared and revealed it was no longer there.

* * *

Nikolai had been having a good day. He and Lily had spent it talking and laughing, and she had not been having any stomach cramps, or strange cravings for foods that you could only get on the other side of Ooo. At the moment, he told her stories of the stupid things he has done over the years, of how he nearly was gutted by a Wind Elemental who had lived with a bunch of ogres. "So there I was, standing knee deep in ogre blood, when this angry looking elemental came barreling at me, swinging his air scythe things at me like I was sushi and he was the chef. Little to-" He found that everything had simply froze. After a Brief moment of surprise, he realized what was occurring, and sighed inside his mind. Watching intently, he saw the Librarian turn the corner, coming out of their bathroom of all places.

"Hello, Doctor. Your time to...pay me back has come. Your friend, Finn has been captured by...a enemy. You shall assist him, and allow him to free his...and your...friends. I shall even give you something to help...I really shouldn't...but I do enjoy employing you." Approaching him, he slipped something into his hand, before smiling. "Rise...and shine, Doctor..."

Frowning, he looked about, finding that he was standing in a pond, with a very confused Finn looking at him. "Nik? Your my assistance?" he was torn between gratitude to see a friendly face (more so when it was one that he ranked as "the hardest to kill thing in all of Ooo" right behind the Lich and Gunter.

Frowning, he nodded. "Apparently so." He slipped the item into one of the pockets on his ragged shorts, deciding to decipher what it was later, the buisness at hand more important.

As he was about to tell him who had sent him, the ground shook once more, and they turned to see the fat beast that had been chasing them had made it down the street, and was charging towards them both. Grabbing Finn, he dove out of the oversized beasts way, and spotted that it is...or was...a Minotaur, but this one did not match the usual description. It was fat as a truck, and had six different legs, each not nearly large enough to naturally carry the girth, but did none the less. It's arms were simply bones, like massive spears, which it waved angrily. It charged at them again, and Nikolai growled, feeling his flesh ripple and grow, wincing at the usual pain of the transformation, soon standing as tall as the obese bullman. Grabbing the remains of what was once its arms, he pushed it back, finding himself barely able to stop the strange beast. Driving his ivory daggers that he called his claws into it's head, it gurgled and took a swing at him, forcing him to dodge it and flee backwards. Grabbing the boy, he leapt onto the gingerbread rooftops, and they both began hastily jumping from building to building, the creature screaming from below.

"What do we need to do, Finn?" he asked, watching the small hero scan the horizon, before pointing to the east. "We need to go to the morgue, pronto." he said, the usual cheer gone from his voice, which might have been the most terrifying thing this entire day.

Grabbing the boy, he allowed him to ride on his back, before charging off, hearing the massive creature slam against walls and homes, attempting to keep pace with them.

Nikolai sighed. He knew he should have stayed in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Ello! Welcome back!

God, I really need to sleep more. But i can sleep when I'm dead. Or a dragon.

Fun fact: i only type with two fingers, and yet i type as fast as the average person who does it with all of them. Funny, huh?

As to answer a few questions, yes this has taken inspiration from the horror game, Silent Hill. To this day, i cannot reach the hospital because it terrifies me. That isn't even a joke, I have never made it that far.

Theory time: Flame Princess is different then other elementals, because she can take small quantities of water. The jester dies from one bottle of it, but F.P only seems injured by it, not killed. This implies a lot about her, and suggests even more. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy.

And please forgive me for mild grammatical errors, the teachers at my elementary school were...lacking enough care to teach us grammar properly, so it's mostly been touch and go with me.

Now, let's get writing before I pass out and the entire story is asjkdh,scba,shdasldhask.

Chapter 2: Regret is Like a Poison

Nikolai had felt something off with this entire place. After being told the small amount of information from Finn, he had realized that the usual sweet smelling town didn't have that scent. He couldn't smell the gingerbread roofs, or the candy cane light poles. All he could smell was them, and death. It wasn't like the smell of a corpse, putrid and nauseating, but a mild smell, one that he barely registered.

He could also smell that massive minotaur creature.

The creature had been following them the entire way, crashing into (and through) various homes, attempting to keep pace with them, and surprisingly, it seemed to always be right behind them. Nikolai knew he was moving faster then it, and that in no way it should be able to keep speed with him, even if he was carrying Finn, and found this disturbing.

Soon, Finn spotted their destination; the morgue. He knew for a fact that the place looked nothing like this, having passed by it several times (down the street from it was a "math" juice bar) and frowned. Instead of the usual candy homes, the building was made of darkened stones, the age on it obvious. Looking at the door, which was made of a flimsy wood, he wondered just how old this building was. As they approached, they once again heard that creature slam into a wall, bursting through into their view. Frowning, Nikolai placed Finn down. "You go get your mate, I'll deal with fatty." he said simply, diving down onto the creature without another word.

Jumping onto the things back, he gripped it by the neck and attempted to strangle it, causing the creature to scream and charge off, Nikolai soon leaving Finn's sight, driving his claws into the creatures neck over and over again. Hoping that the wolf man would be lucky, he approached the building.

The place screamed of terror, his mind registering danger from every angle. He approached slowly, drawing his sword, he slowly moved towards the door, only to hear a familiar cackles. Turning on his heels, he spotted the strange flame elemental, sitting on the same stool, but said stool was balanced on a candy cane light.

"Hello, Hero! Fancy seeing you here! Come to find the girl, hm? Well the rules say I have to tell you...some things..."

Glaring heavily at the cackling creature, he dearly wished to gut the thing.

"Each person here is surrounded by a...field of regret. The field keeps anyone at bay, using their worst memory for infinity. Only if you can solve the memory, and remove the regret, may you pass inside. Inside will be the victim, and a Torturer. Better hurry, I hear the one with her is very...frisky!" it screamed, giggling as it did so. The stool fell, and so did the creature, simply disappearing mid air.

Ignoring the startling beast, he pushed the door open slowly, and found himself in the throne room of the Fire Kingdom.

"Daddy, look what i can do!" Cried the small flaming girl, tossing fireballs into the air, attempting to catch them and juggle them, falling and dispersing.

Chuckling lightly, the massive Flame King patted her head, which lessened the pout on her face from the failure. "That was very clever dear."

"It was, wasn't it, honey?" said the Flame Queen, a startlingly human looking elemental, who was known as a beauty, even among the various other Kingdoms.

"Yay! Mommy liked it!" cried the small princess, raising her hands in the air and cheering.

The queen and king giggled, and Looked to see the small girl attempting to talk to a messenger, who they had been ignoring this entire time in lieu of the small girl in front of them. However, when the small girl was suddenly grabbed, and a dagger was produced from the flaming robes of the man, the smiles faded. The Flame King had attempted to move, but already knew that his bulky frame wasn't nearly speedy enough. However, he watched his lovely wife cover the gap in a moment, charging the man with her hair flicking about, a bright white instead of the usual light red. Attemptintg to punch the man with a fist the color of the sun, he ducked the blow, and found that he was burning. Which was odd, he decided, because he was a flame elemental. That wasn't-

And the man existed no more.

Finn rubbed his eyes, trying to judge what had happened (he had taken a watching spot on the balcony, hoping to judge the issue) and looked to see a blackened crater where the girl had been grabbed, who was now laying in the middle of it, sobbing. There was no sign of either the assassin or the queen, and it came to Finn's sudden horror that the small blast created by her was enough to snuff out the elemental's. Watching in horror as the King approached, he watched the scene slow down. Blinking, the scene changed back to the start, the small girl attempting to juggle the flaming balls. He frowned, and knew what he had to do.

Leaping from the balcony, he dived down towards the would be assassin, and drove his blade clean through the man, watching him briefly sputter before dissipating into nothing. Grinning, he went to exclaim in victory when he found his shoulder aching, and saw that he had misjudged the guards, who had drove a burning blade into his shoulder. As the guard brought the blade down at Finn's head, he winced, closing his eyes.

Frowning, he opened his eyes, revealing that he was now in the morgue again, laying down on the cobblestone floor. However, his shoulder still very much hurt. This implied that doing something like that again might end him, But this thought was discarded by the scream of the his flaming girlfriend, causing him to move with reckless abandon of the wound, ignoring the pain from any significant movement.

Charging through a doorway, he found himself registering many things. One, Flame Princess was chained to a wall, nude. Secondly, a equally nude water Elemental (if called that, the thing had multiple arms and his face was adorned with three different eyes, no mouth in sight) was pushing his fingers against her stomach, causing her to scream from the wet creatures touch. The third thing he registered was his sword gutting the creature like it was a pinata.

Blinking slowly, he realized that the...thing...was now no more then a puddle, going down a nearby drain. He could barely hear a audible laughing coming from the drain, but ignored it. Looking up, he saw his dear girlfriend, who was now struggling against the chains, which Finn made short work of, causing her to fall to her feet and grip the boy like he was a floatation device and she was in the middle of the ocean.

"Did he...hurt you?" he asked quietly, unsure of the proper wording.

Shaking her head slightly, she shivered into him. "He only touched my..."she whispers something, and he frowns, his ears still hearing nothing but the blood that had been pumping from the scene.

"What, FP?"

"...he touched my breasts..."she said, pressing tighter into him. He held her, and he couldn't quite tell how long they stayed like that, but he had a brief realization part way through, but didn't wish to spoil the moment, allowing the girl to shiver into him, rubbing her back gently.

After what was either a few minutes or a few hours (Finn wouldn't have minded) she looked up at him slowly. "Why is your face red? Are you getting sick?" she asked, suddenly worried about the boy, pressing a hand to try and feel his temperature (which obviously made zero sense)

"Erm...your not wearing any clothing..." He said, trying not to peek (and failing, as any boy his age would do)

Giving out a 'eep!' she pressed harder into him, somehow thinking that it might help. "Stop looking you pervert!" she cried, beating his chest lightly. "Pervert!"

Closing his eyes, he frowned. "I still have those dresses in my backpack...if your ring is still around..."he spoke, wondering is she was aware of her chest pressing against him as he was, mentally yelling at himself, hoping dearly that she didn't notice the bump in his pants.

He listened to her walk across the room, before returning and rummaging through his pack. He heard something drop, which sounded like a small box, full of smaller packages.

Small...box? He thought mentally, and his answer came to him as she gasped.

"Condoms?!" she cried, and he opened his eyes, attempting to blame Jake for them (he had slipped them into his pack, having recently been forced into giving him a proper talk by Smithy, and had warned him that 'i don't want to see any little flaming Finn's running around'") but only found himself staring at the still nude girl.

Diving for cover, he dodged the condom box that was tossed for his head, and attempted his best grovel. "it wasn't me who put them in there! It was Jake!" he whimpered, half him and half his instinct kicking in, knowing that the girl was less upset with him if he acted like this (he had upset her at one point by nearly peeping on her while she changed, having heard a rustle from the nearby bush, presuming it was a pervert, he attacked it, only to find he had nearly gutted a small rabbit, and then realized he was two feet away from a half nude princess.) and watched her glare lessen (but not completely)

"You didn't have to bring them...pervert!" she glared, turning around and changing. "...And stop looking at my butt!"

Closing his eyes, he mentally wondered if this entire turn of events was good or bad, as the girl seemed significantly less upset with the situation, but was obviously very upset with him.

"You can open them now, you peeping tom!" she hissed out, and he slowly opened them, revealing the girl now wearing a blue dress, which stopped at her knee's, and seemed to not have any straps, apparently held by magic (he never understood dresses).

Blushing slightly less, he looked up. "Your gorgeous in that..." he said, realizing that his inside thoughts had been verbalized.

Blushing, she looked away. "Well you seem to like me better without anything on!" she cried, trying to keep her anger with him, failing miserably.

"..Not my fault your so attractive..." he mumbled, pouting as he sat up.

Blushing, she huffed loudly, and gave in. "Fine. Your forgiven, Finn. But no more peeping!" she said, helping him up, watching him sigh in relief.

He nodded quickly, deciding that the shenanigans had been a nice break, but that everything was going to go down hill rapidly as they went on, and he needed to keep her calm as feasibly possible.

Turning to look at her, he frowned and watched her pick up the box of condoms, and slip it into his backpack. Blushing, she glared at him, and he threw his hands in the air silently, attempting to not make things worse.

"...I never said we wouldn't, hero." she said, trying to act bold. Marceline had previously been attempting to make her more brave (mostly by telling her dirty things to say to him). Said act worked, as Finn's face turned redder then hers, and she giggled. She kissed him, and whispered in his ear, trying not to blush, or let the fact that she was barely able to speak the words without fainting. "If you get us out of here, maybe we will..." she teased, taking his hand and walking in front, half to avoid showing the blush, and half because she knew as long as she didn't say anything, he would never ask about the proposal she had just spoke of.

Meanwhile, as the two giggling romancers did that, Nikolai was still fighting the minotaur, cursing that he had ever bothered to wake up. He should have stayed in bed all year.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Hello ello

Something something something something.

And don't worry, I'm not suddenly doing porn. That is literally the dirtiest thing in this entire story (the last bit involving the nude princess). At least, i think so. I will remind you i have zero clue about how this will go. I just know the beginning and the end, but not the middle. And to point out, the bit where she was teasing him was mostly Marceline's Fault.

Oh, by all means, readers, please review. I need validation.

Chapter 3: Trust No One

As they left the horrid morgue, hand in hand (this time, Finn was checking to make sure she was next to him every couple moments, peeking out of the corner of his eye that the elemental was still there) they looked about, and Finn frowned. "Nikolai should have been back by this point. Wonder where he went..." Finn said, causing the girl to become confused.

"Nikky is here? Why would he be?" she asked curiously, using the nick name she had deemed for the oversized wolf man.

Ignoring that fact that she didn't give him a nickname, he gave a brief explanation of what happened. As he finished, he spotted the wolf man walking out of a alleyway, no worse for wear. "Hey, guys! He spoke, waving lightly.

As they approached him, Finn became suspicious. He knew for a fact that Nikolai wouldn't have made any form of loud noise to draw their attention. Nikolai was smarter then that. Frowning, he spoke to the large wolf man. "How is Lily and the child by the way?" he said, cocking his head lightly.

Frowning, he spoke up. "Oh lily? She is doing fine. The same old, same old..." he said, sounding very nonchalant.

Smiling in relief, he approached Nikolai, and shook his hand. "Good to see you, friend." he said lightly.

Grinning, he turned around. "i know where-urk!" his sentence was cut off by a broadsword swinging through his neck.

As the wolf mans corpse fell to the ground, leaving Flame princess mortified, the head began to laugh. "Not as dumb as you look, hm?" the head spoke, before disappearing into ash, the body following suit.

"W-w-what just happened?" Flame Princess asked, hugging Finn's arm.

"There was no way that was him. If you ask him about Lily and the child, and he always complains about how she sent him off to get some crazy food in the middle of the night, or how he is so excited to have a child. ALWAYS." he said, sheathing the now ash covered sword, wondering just what he had 'killed'. She sighed in relief, having thought that he had lost his marbles, holding Finn's arm even tighter, squeezing it like a snake would squeeze a kill.

"But...how will i know if your you?" she asked quietly, frowning.

Kissing her gently, he whispered something into her ear, causing her to turn bright red. "Perv!" she cried, hiding her face in his arm.

"Believe it's me, then?" he said innocently, trying not to smile.

Nodding, she went to call him a pervert for the billionth time, but was interrupted by a loud howl and a loud squeal. Grimacing, Finn knew that one of those sounds came from Nikolai.

As they turned back onto the street and ran down it, Flame Princesses dress swishing about her as she ran, which she held down slightly to avoid it coming too high up (she was still upset about Finn's recent perversion, not realizing that he was just trying to keep her mind off of the situation) they eventually came to what seemed to be the gate from before, but now covered in mass amounts of blood, a trail leading down an alley, and a bloodied Nikolai leaning against a wall. Approaching, Finn called out. "How's Smithy doing?"

"...Not that bad actually. We played poker last night, and I ended up winning. Then he left, grumbling about how 'Wolf men are the worst kind of poker players' and buggered off, probably because his wife wanted some horrible food that is only sold by one merchant who lives in a dragon's stomach" he grumbled out, and it became apparent that he was holding the arm that was out of their sight, a small pool blood forming.

Rolling his eyes, he knew that Nikolai and smithy always played poker that day, usually inviting some other oddballs to the group, including Jake. Approaching, he came upon the realization that Nikolai was missing his left arm, not holding it, nothing but a stump up to his elbow. He and Flame Princess gave the exact same gasp of surprise, and ran up to him.

"Nikky! Are you okay!?" The Princess Cried, having given him the Nickname after hanging out with Marceline, who loved to torture the wolf man with the name (as she loved to do to everything)

Coughing lightly, he grinned. "I'll be fine, girly. I lose limbs like a starfish. It'll grow back in a day or two. Maybe three..."

Finn rolled his eyes, knowing that the lycan-lookalike was just faking it, his eyes noticeably dull. "Man, what happened? You look like butt!"

"The thing attempted to gore me, and obviously failed at that, and i ended up ripping it's gut open after it sliced my damn arm open. I even wrecked it's face, and it kept going. It buggered off after i gutted it, but it'll be back. And this time, I'll keep it's head as a trophy." He growled, attempting to sit up. "I smell one of those things on the roof." he said, pointing to the adjacent house.

From the roof came the familiar scream then bellowing voice of the armless elemental. "Good job, Good job, you saved the girl! And with only her bits groped a tad, too...Shame you didn't wait a while, would have been much more interesting!" it cackled from above, just out of sight (and reach) of attack.

"A man with ice for blood has struck a deal, and wishes to speak with you. Stand in front of the gate, and you shall see, hm? The one who screams with no mouth is not fond of this, but rules are rules!" it cried, the laugh disappearing in a instant.

Frowning, they approached the door (Finn allowing Nikolai to lean on him for mild support) and watched the image of the Ice King appear.

"Ice King? What are you doing?" Finn asked, half worried that this was somehow his fault, half grateful to see the old kook.

"Finn? Nikolai? And your little girlfriend, too? Oh my, much worse then i thought. Look, I can't stay long, what i traded only gave me a few minutes. Long story short, your trapped in a moving dimension, and the owner is something i would suggest you never meet. Oh yes, he is very scary. And very tall..."he drifted off for a moment, before continuing his rapid speaking.

"Look, each of your friends, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Jake and myself, have been captured inside here. I hate it in here, i tell you. It smells horrible."

"Wait, how are you in here and out there, then?" Nikolai asked, perplexed by the conundrum.

"Hm? Oh this? This is a fake of me. Essentially, if something bad happens, Gunter goes and summons this duplicate of me. Useful for when i get stuck on the toilet and i have no toilet paper...anyway, you need to free three more of us in order to escape. The fourth doesn't actually matter, you merely have to break the connections."

"Connections? What on earth are you talking about?" Finn asked, watching the old man giggle.

"This place is held still by the regrets of five people. I can already sense one gone, which means your princess was one of em. If you remove 4 of them, and break all the connections, you can leave this horrible place. That's why I'm telling you to ignore me. Leave me here, and get the others out."

"What? No way, man! I'm not leaving you here!" Finn cried, appalled at the suggestion.

"Finn, this isn't a matter of Heroism. This is you saving as many people as you can. Once you break the connection, it will be free. And it won't give you enough time to free the last person. You either make like a penguin and waddle your fat butts out of here, or get eaten by the formless horror that lives here. That...thing can't leave where he slumbers until the connections are broken, but he can't leave without devouring one of you guys."

He frowned, and watched the old wizard pull something from his robe, tossing it through the gate. "This here is a scroll of healing. Use it on that mutt before he bleeds out. I'm warning you Finn, don't try and save me. Just get the others out, I'll be fine. Gunter might rescue me, who knows?" The old wizard laughed, stroking his beard. "Now hurry up, Jake is at that bar he was so fond of, Marceline is at a old concert and bubblegum is inside the castle. Get them and get out." he spoke, the image of him fading away.

Frowning, the group looked at each other. "We aren't leaving him, are we? Finn?" Flame Princess asked, hugging the boy tightly.

Frowning, he said nothing to her, and looked to Nikolai.

"...I'll get Marceline, you go get Jake, and we meet at the castle. Then we high tail it." he said, grimacing lightly as he wrapped the scroll around his chest, ripping a small tear in it.

The scroll shined red and his body began to glow lightly, the stump of a arm growing back and the small wounds closing up.

"Finn, we can't leave him! Finn!" she cried, shaking him.

"What else can we do, princess?" he said softly, kissing her forehead.

They turned, and charged towards their goals, feeling the knot of guilt inside their stomachs. Someone would die this day.

And it may damn well be Simon.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Welcome back, folks!

As per the usual bullshit, i am nearly about to leap out of a window, and leap into the window of my nearest Canadian forces recruitment centre. And no, the second part isn't a joke, excluding the jumping through their window. Probably would end with me being shot by someone with reflexes like the bloody Flash, if i know anything about our men at arms. Those guys are very well trained, and will beat you into the ground.

As for the story, hope you guys are enjoying it. Writing is one of the few things that doesn't make me depressed, now a days. So, reviews are appreciated :D

On a unrelated note, if i suddenly stop posting, it means that A) I was booted onto the street by my parents, or B) I left on my own will. If so, Even on the street, I will attempt to continue writing. Well, probably. I can't confirm or deny my future at this point.

Now, lets get started before i continue to rant about how my life is terrible, even if i know for a fact that it could be a lot worse. So, onto the story!

Chapter 4: Crimson Desires

Nikolai sniffled, rubbing his nose. The smell of this place was terrible, and was driving him up a wall. He would have stuck his face into a Ogre's armpit to escape the stench, which was apparently unnoticeable to the boy and his mate. Turning another corner, he frowned, and wondered if it was too late to take a left.

Looking down the alleyway, he spotted a strange creature, which he found himself looking at from the bottom up. It had the body of a lion, if lions were the size of small trucks, and multiple necks, each snaking up towards 8 similar faces, each with the same expression of odd glee. It had obviously saw him, and approached slowly, each face speaking bits of the sentence, some in tune, others not.

"Oh? The demon comes this way!"

"It does, it does! But it doesn't know it is one."

"No, it doesn't! It has not figured out the truth, it hasn't."

Growling, he felt his hands twitch into fists, before loosening them. "What do you mean, creature?" he asked, trying not to incite another fight.

"Your not of vampire blood, but of demon!"

"Yes, you were given the blood of the Ruler of the sphere, and he is not vampire!"

"You think yourself one, because you and the girl share similar abilites."

"Yes, yes you do!"

"But, she is not just a vampire, she is half demon as well! That is why you two are akin to each other, not whole of blood in any aspect!"

He watched the strange Hydra laugh, and continue to explain.

"You are demon, Doctor!"

"You are no better then us, and we aren't even demons!"

"No, we aren't, are we?"

"Why not join us, and take to what your blood tells you!"

"Join us, join us!"

looking towards his furry hands, he frowned, watching them quietly. "...You say I am Demonkin?"

"Of course, that is why you breathe, and eat, and fight!"

"...Then whats stopping me from eating you all?" he asked, looking up with a mad grin.

He found great amusement as the faces all flinched, staring at him slowly. "You wouldn't try, you need to save the girl!"

"The girl, the girl!"

"Then why not get out of my way before I put a hole in you!" he snarled, the creature flinching, fleeing down an alleyway with surprising speed.

He laughed lightly, realizing that the creature was a coward, even if it was probably just as unkillable as the strange six legged Minotaur that had been molesting them (and eventually gutted, yet still moved as if a small trail of guts were not hanging out)

Approaching the concert hall, which had been abandoned after a fire, from what he was told, he walked into the large glass doors, and found himself in some form of cave.

He frowned, staying still. Whatever was about to occur, he needed to know, in order to break this accursed barrier.

Glancing about, he could make out the small frame of Marceline, staked into a cross. They seemed to be inside some form of cave, with writing in old English written on the floor. His eyes barely made it out "Demon that brought the bomb upon us, leave it here to rot forever!"

Looking up, he say that the way out of the cave was blocked by some form of massive stone, which he knew he couldn't move without bringing the cave down. He heard a voice on the other side of the stone, mumbling in what he recognized as Russian.

"What the hell is this thing...might be treasure on the other side?" the voice spoke, obviously male.

He heard the stone being moved, sliding out of the way of the door, allowing small rays of sunlight to illuminate the cave. He wondered how long the cave had been sealed off, and watched the man enter. He wore thick clothing, made of what seemed to be a variety of furs and old jackets. Staring outside, he could tell that it had been many years since the blast, and wondered how many.

Spotting the small girl, hung on the foreboding cross, he cursed loudly. "What the hell! This poor girl!"

Approaching, he pulled a knife from his jacket, and hacked at the cross, able to wrench the stakes from her hands and allow her to fall, catching her gently. He brushed the hair from her face, frowning deeply. "Stupid bastards! Always hated that stupid cult, putting these poor people on crosses, claiming them to be 'bomb bringers'" spitting, he looked at her again. "Is she...breathing?"

Shaking her gently, the girl murmured lightly, and the man swore again, louder and more upset. "She's a vampire, then? Poor thing." He leaned down, whispering into her ear gently. "I'll give you some blood, but you can't drink me dry, eh?"

Slipping a thick glove off, he drove the knife across his flesh, the slit now revealed leaking the crimson liquid. He placed it to her mouth, and cried out when she latched on, sucking hungrily. "Dear god, this hurts like all hell!" he cried, struggling to not detatch and flee.

After a few moments, she stopped, and looked up at the man with curious eyes. "Who are you?" she said, speaking in English. The man frowned, and responded in broken English.

"My name...is Sokolov. And you are..."

"M-M-Marceline." she stuttered out, watching the man slip the glove back on.

"Well then, Marceline, we...need to...shit!" he swore, and crept deeper into the cave, shushing her. He placed her down against the rocks, and kept the knife at arm, apparently wary. Nikolai realized what it was, having dealt with them a long time ago; Leech Lizards.

The horrible things had become a plague for many years, the things lusting for blood and nothing else. They were as large as a dog, and possessed multiple rows of teeth, loving to feed on anything warm and alive. The horrid things were dangerous, more so in packs, being able to take down creatures of much greater size. Eventually, they were wiped out by hunting parties, who began trapping and killing them in order to stop the rampant growth of them.

To this day, the sound they make still haunts him.

Shuddering at the noise, he watched what must have been ten of them crawl into the cave, obviously bee-lining towards Marceline and Sokolov, the man apparently having realized they were coming before Nikolai could. He charged at them, apparently not wanting to wait for their slow, planned attack, and he watched with much surprise as he gutted two of them in a single swipe, slitting their stomachs and causing them to slump over, dead. The things weakness was just that, their soft bellies were the only weak point of the creatures, the scaled bodies as tough as stone.

Two latched onto him, holding his arm in place and biting through the leather, and the rest descended on him, the man gutting several of them before his neck was bit into, the man giving a short groan, slumping over. Nikolai frowned, and realized what haunted her.

The things devoured him, draining every drop of blood from his flesh, before leaving the cave, making the odd sucking sounds that haunted Nikolai so. He watched the girl hold the mans body, crying softly.

He watched the world reset, and realized that this entire scene would play out again unless he acted. He mentally wondered if what he was doing was actually having an effect on the timeline, or merely breaking the memory, but he didn't care.

Watching the man slip in, he slipped past him, and looked about. The entire area was blanketed in snow, enough of the white powder to make movement difficult. He could see the pack of them already, hunched under the wreckage of a building, using each other to keep warm. He growled, and charged across the snow, diving into the home.

Grabbing the first one he could get his mitts on, he snapped it's neck, and tossed it aside. The others did not wait, leaping from the huddle to attack the wolf demon. He grabbed two of them by the bellies, squeezing until he heard a disgusting pop, and watched several of them latch onto his chest. He brought his claws down, dismembering head from body on some of them, but felt himself already missing mass amounts of blood. Snapping the neck of the others, he found himself staring at what was probably the leader. This one was larger then the rest, and had been watching him, sitting on top of a old television. It leapt off, and latched onto his neck, attempting to end the fight in a single move. This caused Nikolai to laugh, and grabbed it by it's neck.

With a loud snap, it fell limp, and Nikolai held his bloodied neck, not feeling too well. Watching the world fade away, he found himself standing in the rafters of the concert hall, and could see the torturer at work.

Said torturer seemed to have taken Princess Bubblegum's form, shifting from yelling at her about how "its all your fault" to crying and pleading for her life. Marceline was hung up on the curtains of the stage, her eyes closed, whimpering and tossing about. Nikolai snarled, his vision having long been perfect. And took a deep breath, trying to get a semblance of balance back in his aching body.

After gaining the ability to stop seeing double, he threw himself off of the balcony and drove his fists directly into the torturers skull, watching it turn to ash as he did so. The body went the same way, and a sudden gust took the ashes off of the stage, a laughter echoing about. Turning, he cut down Marceline, only to have her disappear in his arms. He frowned, wondering what had happened. He presumed that because she didn't actually exist here, that he had only freed her from the nightmare that gripped her.

Laying down on the old wood, he huffed, and decided a small nap might be a good idea, closing his eyes slowly, keeping his senses alert for danger, which he had become very use to doing.

Maybe he would try and free the wizard when he woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Welcome back! God am i tired

Don't even feel like saying anything, lets get the show on the road.

Chapter 5: Crimes Not Forgiven

Finn and the Princess had been making awfully good time, they deemed, having made it across the Kingdom with surprising speed, which may have had something to do with the Mino-spider (thats what Finn had dubbed it, even if it only had six legs) which seemed to be attempting to chase them, judging by the sounds of houses falling down.

Looking back, he briefly spotted the thing charge by, running down the wrong alleyway, with a stream of gore leaving it's belly. Shuddering, he decided that staying silent would be the best option, grabbing the princess and running into an alleyway, before allowing her to get on his back (which would have caused her to go "wheeeeeeee" if they were in a different situation) and scaled a wall, letting the girl down quietly as the thing charged by again, demolishing a home made of candy cane brick. Shushing her, he climbed down, and snuck across the street, reaching his destination; The old bar that Jake had used to work at. Slipping in the door, he mentally prayed that the stupid beast wouldn't find the princess, having told her to remove the rings that controlled her flame once he was inside.

Hopefully he would come back and the thing would be ash in the wind.

Looking about, he was partly relieved to see the bar was just that; a bar. However, the place was crowded, filled with various candy folk who looked less then reputable. Mentally resisting the urge to smack some heads in, he sat down at the bar, and ordered a drink, trying to act as 'unheroish" as possible.

Drinking what he presumed was some form of liquid sour candy, he shuddered and looked around, before spotting his brother sitting at a table, talking to two people. He listened in, able to hear bits of the conversation.

"Man, I don't know, that seems a tad...evil. Why would we-" Jake was droned out by a nearby customer, laughing about how "candy women are the best kind of women"

"-serves it anyway, the stuck up princess. You in or are you out, Jake? We need a guy like you to-" it was drowned out again by the man groaning on the floor, a nearby patron having knocked some sense into (and teeth out) of him.

"Man, fine. But this is my last gig."

"If we succeed, this will be all of our last gigs." the other man laughed, Finn unable to see him behind a large smelly looking gumdrop man.

He watched them leave, and went to follow, only to watch the entire bar change in scene, suddenly empty. Frowning, he jumped over the bar and hid, not wishing to be seen quite yet.

He heard the door burst open, then several voices. "Man, oh man! We are so caned!" Jake cried, hearing him making sounds of exertion, as if he was lifting something.

"Shut up and get er on the table!" a second voice cried, which sounded like the man who had pressured jake into this fiasco.

Hearing a thump, he peeked over the bar, to see three candy folk and Jake crowded around a table, spotting a long pink arm, dangling off the side of the table. He held back a gasp and listened.

"Why the hell did you take the princess, you dope!?" the first man cried, smacking the second one.

"Thought she might make a good ransom..."

"Well not if she is dead! Look at what you did, you dope! She's all busted up, man! What the hell did you three do to her!?" Jake cried, waving his arms frantically.

The third one rubbed his arm, grumbling. "I didn't do nothing...she found us and i just...pushed her."

"Down a flight of stairs!?"

"...out a window..."

Jake growled, revealing the small fangs that he possessed. "You idiotic-What are we going to do, man!? We can't let her die because of this idiot!" Jake said, trying his very best not to attack the man and flee.

"We can...ditch her! Leave her at the hospital, that ice cream doctor will fix er up!" the first man said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, yeah. No one will ever know."

"She doesn't have that kind of time, you idiots!" Jake yelled, getting sick of the numbskulled partners.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"One of us could give her some of our biomass..." mumbled the third one, rubbing his brightly coloured arm again.

"You know how long it takes to regrow that, Donny?"

"You know how long we will spend in the Candy Prison?" Jake countered, glaring at the man who flinched.

Cursing, the three snapped bits of themselves off, and placed them onto her. "We need a combining agent. Grab some syrup from the bar." one of them spoke up, causing Finn to gasp quietly.

Jake came to the bar, and slipped around it, and spotted the boy. He waved his arms, making a shushing motion, and Jake walked past him, grabbing a bottle of syrup. He 'dropped' it onto Finn's lap, and went to grab it.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing!?" Jake whispered, trying to not seem suspicious.

"Don't worry about that. You gotta bring the princess in, Jake. Atone and all that butt."

"Why on earth would I do that?!"

"Because it's what mom and dad would have wanted you to do!" he said, glaring up at him. How could this be Jake, he was never this cowardly, (well not usually)

Jake frowned, about to say something when one of the men spoke up. "Jake, ya got the syrup of not, ya klutz?"

"I got it Vinny, i got it." he returned to the table, and he heard the sound of the syrup being emptied out.

"There, that should help her some. But she still needs medical attention, i think..." spoke the one who was apparently called Vinny.

"..I'll bring her in, man." Jake spoke up, cursing himself mentally.

"What? You'se be thrown in jail!"

"Better to atone and all that junk..." He mumbled out.

Watching him incredulously, the dog left the shack, holding the princess in his arms. Mentally, he sighed, and wondered if this is how Bonni knew him.

Watching the the people fade away, he was instead greeted by the torturer and Jake. This time, it seemed Jake was attached to some form of wheel, being spun around it rapidly, stretching him beyond his proper limit. The torturer himself was a candy folk, who he presumed was suppose to be Vinny. Feeling very good about doing it, he sliced the Torturer in half, watching each side turn and laugh. "Your freeing him, you know. Better to leave and let your friends die..." the two pieces melted, disappearing in between the floor boards. He watched Jake fade away, and sighed loudly. Turning, he was greeted by the sound of a scream and a loud crash.

Rushing out the door, he spotted the massive Mino-spider inside the rubble of the house that had once been where Flame Princess had sat, having apparently jumped to the adjacent building. The creature was more then badly wounded, Nikolai having apparently gutted the thing and ripped it's face into a jumbled mess. Resisting the urge to vomit, he watched it huff and stomp it's many legs, turned towards Finn. However, it turned even more when a jet of flame cooked it's backside, giving the disturbing smell of cooked steak.

It charged towards the building, and the flaming girl did what could only be described as 'flitting', the side opposite of the direction she wished to move briefly giving off tendrils of flame, moving with amazing speed to her destination. Mentally wishing he could do that, he watched the now smoking creature huff and beat it's chest, the large bony things that he could only describe as spears doing nothing to help the massive chest wound.

Whatever this thing was, he decided, it wasn't going to die. Planning an escape strategy, he was about to jump across the street and keep the thing occupied long enough to get Flame Princess a head start before following, but was stopped by a loud grumbling voice.

"What in the fuck is this thing? Finn, why is it you always get yourself into situations like this?" Yelled the voice of The Rune Enchanter, Smithy. Watching the man approach in a almost lazy fashion, he regarded the large creature with annoyance, a shopping bag hooked in one arm. "Here i am, shopping for my dear wife, and I suddenly find myself aware that this...place was here. Of course i had to come see, and look what i find! Some kind of ant bull man..." he grumbled out, watching the creature charge at him, slashing the large spears at him violently.

Rolling his eyes, he stomped the ground, and the earth underneath the creature launched up, sending the thing sky high. "Whats worse is this place is eating away at my power. So i can't even make a sodding way back." He watched the thing begin to crash to the ground, his arm glowing a violent purple.

The light extended, forming what Finn could only describe as a 'really big stick', and waved it as if he was some form of baseball player. "And now, I'm gonna have to explain to my wife why the hell i couldn't get her candy strawberries to her in time. Lovely."

Swinging the stick, he smacked the creature roughly, causing it to volley across the Kingdom. He frowned, stroking his beard. "And the place is full of undeath creatures. Fucking lovely."

Turning to the boy, he let the light recede into his arm. "What the fuck have you gotten into boy?"

Laughing lightly at the man's simple lack of caring, he explained the situation. "Ah, this is what this is? Well fuck. Looks like we have a problem then..." looking about, he frowned. "Well, since everything here is undeath, we can't just kill em..."

"Undeath?" Flame Princess spoke up, having approached the man quietly.

"Yeah. Horrid things. They don't actually live, so they can't be killed. Usually can reform shape and such. Only way to deal with em is to stop them from moving. And even then, that only works so long. That, and we are surronded."

"Yeah...wait, what?" Finn said, not entirely paying attention.

"Yeah, tons of these little spider people things. Hundreds, really. They are waiting for a good moment to attack, I think." Stroking his beard again, he frowned.

"Okay, heres the plan. You two go get the Princess, I'll get the Ice King, and me and him will by you guys enough time to leave, and follow you out afterwards. Both of us should be able to keep him at bay for a few minutes, even if he is the Tall one."

"Tall one? Whats that, exactly?" Finn queried, watching the man laugh.

"The greatest tale of horror that has always stuck around, and you don't know it? He was released from Pandora's box, was the one who destroyed the Garden of Eden, killed the old gods, and haunts us all to this day, or so they say. I'm sure he has done more then we tell. The Boogeyman, that is."


	6. Chapter 6

An: Hello again, dear readers.

Man, eating healthy can be delicious. Cream cheese English muffin and sunny side up eggs. At least i think it's healthy...i don't really know.

Probably going to go jogging after writing, try to get more muscle mass or whatever your suppose to do. Unless...yeah it's still cold as a witches tit. I'll just go eat another muffin thing. Or get bitched at for getting up early in the morning, and then immediately no longer give a fuck. I gotta stop posting this, this isn't a blog ^.^

Yeah, The whole military career is sounding quite better, perhaps I'll still be able to write. Who knows.

Lets get a moving, we have things to do.

OH OH OH OH- Just remembered. I had an idea that i could allow a bunch of you guys to read the chapter early, and give me your opinions. DarkCzar has been helpful, and allowed me to catch some pretty stupid mistakes. Perhaps multiple people would give me better ideas for edits. So message or review and gimme your email, and you will all get a chapter via email a day before it's published. All you gotta do is tell me if anything is off or give me your opinion on what I should do.

Chapter 6: Pink with Regret

Finn watched Smithy, who was examining the area slowly, before rubbing his forehead. "This won't work, this won't work at all."

Turning to the boy, he leaned down. "lemme see your ring..."

He examined it slowly, and he heard him whisper quietly. "I'm gonna blink you to the castle, get your ass moving." making a sound of confirmation, he stood up. "Good, still working, I see."

Finn flinched when he heard the sound, the scuttling of hands moving at queer speeds. But then the sound multiplied, like a swarm of angry wasps. The sound grew and grew, until he was holding his hands over his ears, the sound causing his head to ache. He watched Smithy grin, and stomp the ground. Looking down, he briefly saw a blue rune underneath him and Flame princess, and then everything went white.

Blinking slowly, he found himself standing in front of the Candy Castle, the tall walls that had once been made of sweets were now made of blackened brick, Gargoyles standing on the various roofs and ledges of the once delightful place.

Looking over to confirm that Flame Princess was still here, he gripped her hand tightly, which caused her to grip it back, both wondering how Smithy would escape the swarm. However, their errant thoughts were drawn by the sick laugh of the strange elemental, once again sitting on the stool, atop a gargoyle. "Here to remove another link, Hm? What an odd predicament you are in; if you leave them, the master will gain enough power to break free, but as long as he feeds, he cannot attack you. What to do, what to do..." it laughed, the ever changing voice causing both of them to flinch.

"But, I came here to give you a bit of information, boy!" It hopped off of the stool, and approached him, walking briskly, before whispering into his ear.

The boy flinched, and looked at him. "Really?"

"Of course, boy! I don't lie, which may be surprising, I suppose...But you can see why I would tell you, then? It's your choice, of course!" Laughing, it turned a corner, disappearing.

"Finn? What did he tell you?" she asked, worried by the expression on his face.

"Come with me, sweety." he said, picking her up gently as she blushed.

'sweety...he never called me that before...' she mentally wondered, feeling safe in his hands.

She became even more confused as they walked around the castle grounds, reaching the southern gate. She frowned, wondering what they were doing here. Her answer was given to her, when Finn tossed her through the gate, and she briefly wondered what was happening, before finding herself in broad daylight, on her rear on the grass, staring up at the Candy Castle.

"You can't leave by yourself, but you can cause others to leave!" the thing had told him, and Finn had obeyed.

Staring at the now empty gate, he sighed, missing her dearly already. But this was the dilemma. Lose firepower, but save her from danger. He made his choice, he decided, and walked around the intimidating walls of the castle, hearing screams from inside the cobbled walls.

Entering the massive door, he became very confused. This wasn't just one scene, he realized, it was many. All over what was once the main hall of the castle, were various scenes, all depicting bubblegum. He walked by one, seeing Marceline tied up, apparently unconscious, Bubblegum holding some strange concoction in hand, wearing her usual science attire, eyeing the beaker slowly.

"With this, I can cure the vampirism, and Marceline will be free from it's curse! Then we can..." she blushed, and walked towards the girl, before pressing the beaker of fluid to her lips. This failed, however, when the vampire apparently wasn't actually asleep, snapping the restraints and tossing the supposed cure across the room. "What the glob, Bonni! I wondered what you were doing when you drugged my tea, but I thought it was just some game...Not this!"

The Princess was obviously startled, looked at her with mild shock. "But...I was just trying to help..." she mumbled out, Marceline glaring down at her.

"So you don't like me how I am? Don't like me cause I don't have a heartbeat!?" she yelled at her, which caused the pink girl to flinch and look down.

"No...I thought it would make you happy..."

Marceline hissed, and shook her head. "Then ask, don't act!" Marceline fled the room, floating through a window and disappearing into the night, leaving Bubblegum to slide to the floor and cry softly.

He frowned, and approached another scene, the least fitting of them all, the entire scene on fire. He could see Peppermint Butler standing nearby, him and the candy monarch both a pale blue, talking to the Flame King, who was obviously upset.

Frowning, he already knew how this scene ended, and approached another.

He saw the creation of the Earl, of Goliad, the accidental infestation of the zombie virus (twice) and various other scenes he did not recognize, none of them pleasant. He frowned, and wondered how he could solve all of these problems. He attempted to count each one, and lost count after about two dozen.

Looking around, he heard the queer laughing of the Elemental, who walked inside the room, the lack of eyes disturbing him by the fact that he knew it was looking at him.

"You see the problem, then? This one has made many mistakes, more then any one in the lands! She regrets it all, and surely you can't solve them all, for the master will be free by then."

"Buttt...I have a alternative!" the thing cried, the flaming skin peeling off, slowly revealing a very skinny and pale man, wearing the outfit of a jester. "Huzzah! It was I, the Jester! I served the Lich once, but the stupid thing has no mind for logic. So, perhaps we can strike a deal, hm?"

He frowned, mentally resisting the urge to vomit at the strange creatures shedding, wondering what on earth was going on. "Whats the-urk...deal?"

"Simple! I wish for this place to be gone, and you will assist! I can free the girl—and make sure the torturer falls as well. But, you need to do something even more dnagerous; Destroy the being of this place. It resides inside the center of the town, inside the Fountain where we first met. Once the five beings are freed, the core will be vulnerable. Destroy it, and even the Tall one won't be able to touch this realm ever again!" he explained, clapping his hands together.

"Two questions, then. Why are you helping me, and how did you get here?" Finn asked slowly, watching the man jig about the room.

"I am helping you to help me! You know of the Librarian, the one who helped the smith and the wolf? We both work for the same...individual. I am here to help the world, and nothing more! Sometimes I have to kill a few babies, or destroy a few orphanages, but none the less, the world will stay safe! And I am a man of many disguises. The Lich thought me to be undead, Billy thought me to be just a regular old jester, and your father thought me a man who worked for the Kingdom of Laughs!"

Blinking, he found himself grabbing the Jester's brightly colored collar, watching the man giggle"My father? You know of him? Where is he!?"

"I can tell you that...after we finish our buisness! But for now, this info is not for you! The Smith, the Wolf and the King all will keep it's attention, and you can remove this place from existence. Might even take it with the place!" he screamed, clapping his hands together with glee.

"Fine...Just make sure Bonni isn't harmed!"

"Of course, dear Hero! A Jesters job is to keep the royalty happy, after all! Now hurry to the center, and we can strike the final blow!" Bowing, the jester danced across the hall, leaving Finn to frown and run out the door, and became aware of how sore and tired his body really was.

'Probably shouldn't trust him, but I don't got much choice...' sighing, he wished the day would have ended with a make out session, not...whatever you would call this.


	7. Chapter 7

An: Oh lord, what have i done? Thanks to my laziness, i didn't write yesterday, so you are gonna not have a chapter for...yesterday, i guess.

God, i really am tired. Like, a lot. I'm probably gonna try and make something to eat first.

Mmm...Cereal...

Anyway, It occurred to me that i am writing, like, ten times the average amount of writers on here. Most take over a week for one chapter, I'm pumping one out every day. Perhaps i should slow down...or everyone should get on my level. (note: they are probably much better then me, so please don't take offence with your superior amount of fans that could spam me into the darkest corners of hell)

God, this story did not turn out how i wanted. But, it is still quite good, at least i think so. My next work will be much lazier, and much more fun to write.

Lets get on with it before i pass out. Please review, and all that. More reviews = more views = i feel more important =i write more= convoluted equation

Now, Dear readers, on with the story!

Chapter 7: Wizardly Woes

Grunting and groaning, Smithy rubbed his sore arm, looking at the various fingernail marks that had ruined most of his runes. He would have to regrow his entire epidermis, and then re carve each rune in, which would probably take all days. But, as it stands, he realized that he only had roughly 30% of his runes left, and his favored attack runes were long destroyed.

Looking back, he saw the remains of the odd creatures, either sliced into pieces, burned to ashes, or held in place by magic. He watched any bits that were not restrained or complete ash flop around, attempting to re-attach themselves, and shuddered. Horrid things would be on him again, and he didn't have many runes left to deal with em again.

Taking to the roofs with a surprising jump, he began hopping across the rooftops, heading for where he sensed the goofy wizard, and mentally wondered where Nikolai had gotten too. This was answered, however, when he spotted the beast man dashing towards the same direction he was headed, apparently unaware of him. Speeding up, he reached the speeding wolf and poked his back, causing him to leap and spin around, growling. Blinking slowly, he didn't lose his defensive posture. "How is your wife?"

Frowning, he stroked his beard. "She and yours are at your place trying to figure out why you disappeared like a ghost. They think you got sucked into the Nightosphere again."

Loosing the stance, Nikolai laughed lightly, patting the mans shoulder. "Never thought i'd be glad to see your ugly face, Smithy."

"Me ugly? You look like if a lycan got hit by a frying pan!"

They chuckled at each other, before frowning. "Why didn't you sense me?" Smithy asked, watching him sniffle.

"Stupid place is getting to me, my sense of smell is nearly gone, and the place is full of these crazy undying beasts."

Nodding, he explained the situation to the wolf man, nodding his head slowly. "So the best option is removal of the limbs, then? I've been aiming for their heads this entire time!"

Turning, they nodded silently, and headed towards their shared goal; The King of ice and snow.

The jester giggled, and sauntered through the various scenes, dealing with them with a toss of his hands, sending daggers into each of the princesses necks. Silly boy didn't realize that the answer could be as simple as this!

He stopped at the last one, the Princess standing over the still body of the Vampire-demon girl, crying softly. He frowned, knowing this couldn't be a actuality...the girl was surely still...'alive'. He watched the scene, and began to grin even more.

More information to be traded, he decided, and waited for the Ice King to be freed, and then he would release the pink girl of her torture.

They both frowned, and looked at their destination. The building looked to be some sort of warehouse, but in front of the building was a small penguin, sitting at the door with a odd vacant stare. Looking up, the Penguin gave out a 'wenk wenk!; and approached, waving his flippers at them.

"Isn't this...the Kings penguin?" Nikolai asked, wary of the creature that had defeated him before.

"Seems to be. Why would it be here?" Smithy replied, walking towards the door cautiously.

Opening the door, Smithy found himself blown away rapidly, being caught by Nikolai before becoming one with a nearby wall.

Looking inside, they realized that the inside of the building was frozen solid, and Gunter happily sauntered in, quacking all the way.

"This...doesn't seem like the others, Smithy." He spoke up, the man now standing on his own two feet.

"Agreed. Perhaps the crown is more powerful then the bindings that hold him?" The gristled man spoke up, approaching the door with caution of another magical wind.

"It obviously is. The question is if this will make our job easier or harder." Nikolai spoke up, slipping into the door.

Entering the frozen building, they came upon the realization that the Ice Kingwas definitely in control, spotting many of the strange undeath creatures stuck in ice, wriggling for freedom. They could see the man in the center of the room, sitting on a throne, mumbling to himself.

They became aware that the small penguin that had came in was nowhere to be seen, but ignored that fact. Approaching the mad monarch, the man looked up. "Hm? You guys?" he said, his voice dreary and lacking of his usual mad tone.

"We are here to free you, Simon." Smithy said, attempting to approach, to be stopped by spikes of sharpened ice.

"Smithy? Snuck in did you? Well, better hurry to the gates, Finn is gonna save you guys, and junk." he spoke, apparently not even attempting his usual jovial air.

"We have a plan to free you all at once, eh? That way, we all escape, and no one has to die."

"Die? Who said I'd die? I'll just be trapped here for however long it takes for my ice to defeat that things...stuff." He waved his arm lazily, apparently more focused on a pile of snow nearby.

"Wait, what?" they both asked, watching the man laugh.

"You guys really think that something as simple as a undeath creature would kill 'the mighty ice king'? As long as i sit here, my ice will grow and eventually consume this place, and then I'll be free to leave. Might take a few hundred years, but you gotta crack a few eggs to make a pancake!"

They watched the man return to his errant gazing, eyes frosting over as his mind descended into whatever maddening thought that he had. This, however, was interrupted by the sound of a Penguin landing on his lap.

With a oomph, he looked down at him. "Gunter, how did you get here? I told you to keep an eye on daddy's castle till he got back. Did you burn it down?" he spoke, waving his finger at him with a disapproving tone.

"Wenk!"

"No? Didn't blow it up?"

"Wenk!"

"Break the bottle containing the soul of the dragon, did you?"

"Wenk wenk!"

"Really? Not even that? Then why are you here, Gunter?"

"Wenk!"

"...Gunter, you know that daddy has to do this, so that the world doesn't get taken over by a unspeakable evil."

"Wenk!"

"Gunter, that doesn't matter. If daddy leaves, everyone is in trouble."

"Wenk wenk wenk!"

"What? Really, that old fool? Well, if he is here, i suppose we will be fine. But does he really think that will work? These two aren't exactly in their best shapes right now..." he said, murmuring in the penguins ear.

"Wenk!"

"Oh fine, Gunter. Daddy will fight the unspeakable evil, but you have to stop wandering off. Don't know how you even got here..."

Looking to the two confused allies, he laughed lightly. "Come on, then. The big battle will be starting soon, and it will be a Doozy." Cackling, he snapped his fingers, revealing the frozen form of what they presumed to be the torturer, the ice crackling into dust.

As this occurred, the Jester laughed, tossing the dagger into the Girl's throat. After the images faded, he tossed several more into the torturer, having taken the form of Marceline, and watched the pink girl disappear as the torturer turned to ash. Looking towards the door, he gleefully danced where he stood.

This was gonna be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

An: Chapter 8! God i feel like death!

I am so tired it's not even funny, and its midday right now. Ugggh...

Anyway, I'd be sorry for the lack of a chapter yesterday, but since I'm doing crazy amounts of work, i feel like it's an excuse.

This may be the end, i kind of hope so. The story did not go as i wanted, and i want to move onto something else, that will be more Smithy focused. But I'm muscling through this one to finish it off, because I refuse to quit.

Oh, and if anyone doesn't realize this, Slender is just the newest form of the boogeyman that we have created, thanks to the ARG's. So, technically this is Slender ^.^

Chapter 8: Fin

It awoke, with a thundering movement, shaking it's weary body. The absorption of guilt and regret had been stopped. It sensed that many of it's slaves had fled or been dispatched temporarily, and it felt giddy for the first time in a long time.

It was time to fight.

Making it's unforming shape move, it rose from it's resting place and began slipping across the landscape, towards where the Tall one sensed the greatest amount of power, not so much as moving as flitting across space.

It reached the Rooftop near where the interlopers stood; someone wielding the power of one of those cursed Regalia, someone who reeked of grey magic, and some form of demon kin. Easy pickings.

The intruders cried out, pointing at the one who screamed with no mouth, and it flitted down towards them, watching the things flinch from the movement. What the Boogeyman didn't expect, however, was the demon kin charging him and attempting to gore him with it's blood stained claws.

Watching silently as the claws slipped through it's abdomen, the thing snarled and attempted again, aiming for what it seemed to think was it's head. After watching this, the thing attempted to gain some distance from hi, and it decided it was time to attack.

Simply Flitting behind the thing, it flicked the creature lazily, and watched it fly across the terrain, crashing into a nearby home. Pulling himself from the rubble, the thing spit up blood and glared at the creature.

As it was about to forcibly remove his jaw to stop the grin, it flitted to the side to avoid a blast of grey magic, some form of massive spear made of it attempting to gore itself. Not even bothering to make it's 'face' turn around, tentacles of a queer nature slipped from it's form, offending the strange gray mage, gripping his arms and tossing him about. What the tall one didn't expect was the blast of energy that ripped the tentacles apart, temporarily dis forming them to free himself.

Turning, it planned to double it's effort (which was barely there, these things posed no more threat then a mouse to a lion) but was halted by the sudden frozen nature of the area around itself, holding the form briefly from moving. Flitting through the ice, it looked to the creature that wielded that stupid crown, and simply grew its form higher up, reaching the point where it floated by the power of it's own beard. However, it was once again distracted by the demon creature attacking, it's form now the same height as a skyscraper. If it had eyes, it would have rolled them, but instead watched the thing swipe at him again. However, it flitted away when the sideways slash cut through it's arm and it felt itself feeling something it hadn't been dealt in centuries: damage.

Watching the creature, the tall one spotted a rune on it's back, glowing grey and giving the creature a definite aura of danger. Looking towards it's arm, it saw that the damage was slight, the arm now reappearing. Deciding the things were of more danger then it had presumed, and was about to attack, when it heard the one sound that made it shudder; a unearthly scream of the accursed Protector of Children.

Having sensed the foul place coming from wherever it normally resided, Father Knight had known that this was going to end poorly. Having said his goodbye to his children, making sure that they knew to bring their dogs outside to relieve themselves (having not enjoyed stepping into their messes) the hulking giant had departed, a single child sitting on his shoulder.

Said child was more important then the others, having long lost her humanity in order to become his so called partner. She wore a small purple dress, and kept her hair in small pigtails, the aurburn hair bouncing about as he stepped. Her name had been Lucy, but that had been long before the world was turned into this pleasant wasteland.

After reaching the small kingdom, the two had forced their way inside the dimension, the girl using the powers that she had gained long ago to tear a rip in the fabric of the world, allowing them to slip inside. Then it was a simple matter of the massive protector charging towards the enemy, and giving out it;s usual scream of war.

The girl giggled, watching her protector stomp his foot. "Silly Mr. K! Your just going to get your armour all dirty like that!" she rubbed the top of his helmet, watching the fierce helmet look at her slowly.

"Oh hush, Daddy! You know as well as i do that your just doing it because you enjoy it."

Huffing again, it turned towards their combatant, the odd creature of no form having appeared on a nearby rooftop. Letting the small girl down, she peacefully walked down the street, ripping some of the candy wall off of a nearby home and biting into it, giggling lightly. She approached the small group, ignoring the formless creature, and waved.

"Oh, Hi! It's the cut man and the ice man! And they brought their doggy!" Reaching up, she petted Nikolai's knee, giggling at how fluffy it was.

Trying not to growl, he watched Smithy bend down to the girl, and looked at her concerned. "Why are you and Father Knight here?"

She laughed happily at the question, and sat down, chewing on the gingerbread wall in her hands. "Daddy came to 'deal with the big bad boogeyman'" she said, using her attempt of a deep voice.

"Why would he though? They aren't exactly brothers or anything..." Nikolai spoke up, watching the stare off between the two.

"Eh? I thought they were, Nik." Ice King spoke up, having been attempting to wrench a gumball from a nearby wall, only to rub his sore hands in defeat.

"What are you talking about, Simon?" Shaking his head, he wondered why the monarch always seemed to know something about the horrible situations they got into.

"Well they are opposites! See? Father knight is a solid as steel, and the other...thing has no form!" He defended, having begun a second attempt to wrench candy off of the wall.

The girl giggled. "They are related, i suppose! Each are the embo...embo...the thingies of the most deep in shade type of magics! Daddy is the creature of white magic, and that...meanie is the creature of black magic. Daddy is better though, because he is so nice, and gives good little boys and girls sweets. The other one just takes them away..." Glumly looking back to them, she sucked on a gumball that she had popped off a wall, watching the Ice King cry in exasperation as his own weakness.

Knocking a gumball off of the wall and handing it to the sobbing king, Nikolai watched the fight slowly. "We should probably flee, then?" he said, wanting nothing more then to go home and lay down in the dark for a straight week.

Smithy grinned. "I thought you were a wolf, not a chicken!" he laughed out, making chicken sounds at the now growling half demon.

Charging directly at the enemy, the rune began to glow on his back and watched Smithy join pace, similar runes glowing on his arms. They grinned at each other, and dived at the thing, aiming to rip it to shreds.

Meanwhile, the Ice King sat down next to the girl and chewed on the gumball. "I should probably help them, huh?"

"Up to you, ice man. Daddy will probably just-" she watched both of the charing idiots go flying, landing on the otherside of the candy wall and disappearing out of the dimension. "-toss them out of the way."

"Yeah, i thought so, but i don't wanna miss this fight! It's gonna be good, i got five bucks on the skinny thing." Looking at the glaring girl, he laughed lightly. "I'm only kidding." He looked into a alleyway, where Gunter was hiding, and snapped his fingers, the pneguin waddling out with several gumballs in flipper, wenking. "Deals off Gunter."

"Wenk!"

"What do you- fine, fine! Don't get so grouchy, mister. No wonder no one wants to bring you to the prom."

"Wenk!"

"Well...fine, whatever!" The Ice King groaned and watche dthe penguin sit down in between them, the small girl playing with his spare flipper, giggling lightly.

Now, if we had been actually paying attention to the fight, we would have been seeing things far beyond the comprehension of man. Shame you were more interested in the penguin and the crazy guy, huh? We could go look, but we can't, because we have to watch Finn be all heroic and such. Maybe next time that two creatures of infinite power fight, you'll make sure to look over at them!

As we look towards the hero, we see that the plucky adventurer was in a pickle as well, the massive Mino-spider having made it's way back to the boy, some of it's body having knitted itself back together., the gorey face and chest now minor flesh founds, the round and obese thing now back to trying to kill the hero where he stood.

Dodging another charge of the creature, the thing attempted to turn mid charge, tripping over it's own legs. Getting up, it huffed angrily and charged again, swinging the bony things that it had for arms like an angry chef. Ducking under them, he swung his sword directly at it's legs, slicing through one, before dodging out of the way of the rest, watching it stagger briefly, looking at Finn and giving out a scream of anger.

Watching it attempt to charge him again, he frowned, realizing that the dismembered leg had regrown, thus making the attack folly. He dodged the charge again, and wondered what to do.

The answer came to him, however, when he remembered Nikolai slipping him something, not informing him of what it was. Looking into his pocket, he pulled a small gem out, a fine emerald that gave a light green glow. Shrugging, he tossed it directly at the creature, and winced, the flash of light given off by the apparent blast nearly blinding him.

Blinking slowly, he looked about, revealing the massive creature was simply gone, no signs that it had even existed except for the discarded leg nearby, which flopped about slowly.

Wondering what he just did, he fled towards the fountain, trying to make great speed, but limped as he did so, having been injured multiple times by the mino-spider with small slices from the bony spears.

Reaching the destination, he frowned, seeing nothing new. He gazed into the fountain, only seeing the stone at the bottom, and a single penny. Frowning, he picked it up, revealing it to be one from a thousand years ago, the face of Abraham Lincoln on one side, and a odd building on the other. He frowned, and tossed it across the small area, clinging off of a wall. Stupid jester lied! There isn't anything here at...wait...

Retrieving the penny, he looked again, and realized that the strange building wasn't the usual building, but some form of mansion type home. He mentally wondered what it was, and tossed it in the air, slashing through it with his sword.

The two halves hit the ground, and the entire world began to shake. He watched the nearby buildings crumble with surprise, dodging loose debris to avoid further injury. However, his injury slowed him down, allowing some candy cane bricks to trap him, crushing his injured leg even worse. Crying out, he attempted to free himself, only to find that the weight was too great. As he was about tot ry and wedge the leg free with his sword, he watched a massive candy cane pole begin falling towards his face. Swinging his swore, he cut it in half just before landing, avoiding being crushed by it.

He watched time slow down, and became confused. Ice King didn't do time magic...

"Ah, hello...Hero! I see your in a...bit of a pickle. Normally, I would place you in some form of deal...But, these are extraordinary times. Since my...colleague was the cause of this, i have acted by my own will to do this...I will bear the punishment, to make up for the mistakes that have been made. So, rise and shine...Mister Mertens. Wake up and...smell the ashes."

He blinked, finding himself in his own bed, buried underneath several layers of furs. He looked up, seeing Flame Princess, Marceline, Bubblegum and Jake staring up at him.

"Finn! Your awake!" Flame Princess cried, hugging him roughly and kissing him multiple times.

"What...what happened? Was that all a dream?" he asked confused, kissing the girl back.

They all nodded, explaining a strange sleep disease had got them all, leaving them in terrible dreams. After explaining that he was fine, they had chatted for a few hours, before only the princess of fire and the boy remained, the others having left for various reasons.

Giggling, she pulled herself under the covers with him, snuggling into him. She whispered in his ear lightly. "They don't know it wasn't a dream, but we do..." she bit his neck teasingly as he looked at her.

"What are you doing..." he asked blushing.

"Well, hero...You did do what i asked..." she slipped on top of him, blushing a little. "Don't even try to get the condoms, pervert!" she said, watching him reach for them with a blush.

"We aren't...?" he asked, sorely confused.

"I ain't that easy, dummy! But..."she blushed and slipped her dress down a little, revealing her brassiere to him. "You might get a little peek..." she said, trying her best not to pass out.

Giggling at her, he pulled her down and kissed her, and they disappeared under the blankets, to do very pg-13 things. And don't you damn think your gonna get to see, you perverts. Only Finn does.


End file.
